


The Monster In Me

by trying_towrite



Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Next-Gen, Supernatural Elements, next gen marvel, sassybookw0rm, second gen marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_towrite/pseuds/trying_towrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the next generation marvel characters. This is told in the point of view of Jessica, a shape shifter. She is just an average shape shifting teenager.... Or is there something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first part of quite a few. I have some parts already written. I wanted to start small and get some feed back. Let me know what you think. All feed back is welcome! THANKS!!

This morning I woke up I had a red hand and blue arm. Not the average teenagers’ morning I know. Usually it's bed head or bad breath. But no for me it's read hands and blue arms. Once I had the strength to roll out of bed and onto the floor I decided to put myself back to "normal". But honestly what is. I'm a shape shifter for crying out loud! My mom is a shape shifter and my dad is a mortal. Not your normal superhero family but hey. What are you going to do? Anyways, after I had breakfast and then realized my mouth was a duck face I got changed and headed out to school. My high school is comprised of superheroes. And so that's where I go. Today was a nice sunny day so I decided to out on a jean jacket. I made my hair brown curly and paired them with my natural purple eyes. I walked to school denying my mom to drive me in our ugly smelly van. I already got picked on enough as it happened and that van wasn't helping, not in the slightest. As I walked through door I stared at my feet trying not to make eye contact with any one, and not to draw attention to myself. I walked into my homeroom and sat in the back. I slid down in my seat. I pulled my books out of my bag. As I looked up I saw Dylan waltz through the door. His head held high with his poesy. His dad's hammer held easily in hand. He sat down in front of me. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see me blush. A few minutes after the bell I lifted my head and saw a girl storm through the door. I think her name was Claudia or something. She sat down next to two boys whose names I don't know due to my lack of socialization.

As I was walking to my next class some girl fell on me! So much for being 'invisible', as I fell I accidentally changed into a duck. I was so embarrassed! Everyone was laughing then a miracle happened. She stood up for me! I laid on my elbows watching her defend me. I knew I had to be this girl’s friend. I'm not sure what she was or who she was but, she's my hero. After school I saw her coming out of bio and I ran up to her. I grabbed her by the arm spinning her around. She gave a glare, I guess I interrupted her conversation with the boy next to her. "Hi I'm um.... Jessica. I wanted to thank you for standing up for me. I'm a freak here and that meant a lot."

I started to walk away and she asked if I wanted to watch Disney movies with her and her boyfriend. I really didn't want to be the third wheel so I declined even though I love Disney movies.

“I really don't want to be the third wheel on your date.” I say and turn away. They both laugh so I turn around a little taken aback.

I could see a slight line of blush on Claudia's pretty face. And the boy's face (I think his name is Jackson). “Don't worry it's not a date, if it were you wouldn't be invited.” The boy spoke a chuckle still played on his lips.

“Well, if you're positive it isn't a date then sure, what time should I be at your house?” I asked fixing the strap on my bag so I wouldn't have to look them in the eyes.

“How’s right now sound?”

“I don't know I'll have to text my mom, she's pretty over protective.”

“Ya sure no problem we'll give you a minute. When you're ready meet us at the front.”

I slipped my Samsung out of my back pocket the cold metal giving me goosebumps in the cool hallway. I quickly texted my mom, she replied with: **sure honey, glad to see you made friends** flustered at her response I shut my phone off and calmly walked to the front door staring at my feet so no one would notice me.

Along the way I changed my brown hair to a more natural black waterfall braid wrapping around my head.

Once I emerged from the doors I saw them waiting on the steps, deep in conversation. Jackson went to fetch his car and Claudia and I engaged in the first real conversation I've had with someone that wasn't family.  



End file.
